During child rearing years parents will undergo various training processes with the child as they transition through various stages of growth. As children begin to move from the infant stage of their lifecycle to the child stage parents will begin to teach the children to execute tasks on their own. By way of example but not limitation, children will begin to learn to utilize eating utensils and to dress themselves. Another task that all children must learn is to begin to utilize a toilet as they transition from utilizing diapers. Ages vary depending upon the child but most children begin this process around two and a half years of age. As children begin to transition to utilize the toilet parents will utilize articles such as but not limited to training pants. Another apparatus commonly utilized is a small child toilet. As is known in the art, child training toilets are small toilet replicas that do not contain plumbing and are superposed the floor. The size of these toilets allows a small child to utilize when they need to go to the bathroom. Subsequent use of the child training toilet the waste is deposited into a toilet for disposal.
One problem with existing child toilets is unrestricted access to the waste receptacle. Conventional child toilets are configured with a waste receptacle that is immediately underneath the seat so as to receive the waste during use by a child. Ensuing use, a child has access to the waste receptacle and can visually see and physically access the waste receptacle. This presents a health safety issue as some children who may be temporarily unattended will see the waste and then physically engage therewith by touching. This is undesirable as engaging the waste can create hygiene issues as well as require additional cleaning of the child.
Accordingly, there is a need for a child training toilet that is configured to be utilized by a small child wherein the child training toilet is constructed to inhibit access to the waste ensuing deposit thereof into the child training toilet.